Sebastian's Ciel
by soyoraite
Summary: The things Sebastian does to an empty 'Ciel'. ONESHOT. LEMON. SHOTA?


Title: Sebastian's Ciel

Summary: The things Sebastian does to an empty 'Ciel'.

Rating: M

Pairing: SebCiel 3 very SHOTA lemonnn~~

Warning: English is not my first language so please excuse my grammar. T^T LEMON SHOTA This is my first fan-fic so please do give me both negative and positive feedbacks~ thank you~^^ I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (so sad T^T)

Rain hits Ciel's room window loudly, heavy howls of wind can be heard from within. Thunder descend every so often. However all the outside noise was easily overshadowed by the loud thumping pangs from Sebastian's' heart—despite not having any need for oxygen. Gently as if supporting an infant's weight in ones hands, the demon glides into sight an oversized suitcase from under the bed. Gently he lifts the suitcase and places it on the bed and from his coat's inner pocket a silver key was taken out. The demonic butler unlocks the suitcase only to reveal light to the figure of a naked sleeping child.

Its petite body was folded perfectly into the suitcase, as if it were crouching and its arms placed wrapped around the body. Despite the room's dim lighting, the child's form can be seen clearly-the pale smoothness pigment of the skin, the dark blue hue of child's hair, the rosy pink in the boy's lips. Sebastian lightly lifts the petite body from the suit case and gently places into a neat and proper sitting position on a Cherry colored soft padded arm chair that resides next to the bed. The pigmentation of the luxurious red of the arm chair and the contrast of the earl's pale skin was erotic in the devil's eyes. The earl is head is tilted up to the right, allowing his thin and tempting décolletage to seduce the demon.

Sebastian's eye glowed with desire but leaves the child only to return with a basin of warm water and towel. Crouching down on one knee the demonic being wrings the cottony towel with care, "Young master…" he sighs melancholically as he gently wipe and pads the earl's cold chest. Moving down to the torso, the demon sneakily slides his fingers across the ribs slowly along with the towel, hoping to gain a reaction from the noble earl but only be disappointed when he glances up to see a earl's elegant cold face. Moving upwards, Sebastian spreads the towels warm heat across the neckline, tracing the earl's collarbone and shoulders as he remember the slight audible moans from his master's lips when he bites into the bony flesh.

The withheld moans and groans that the earl refused to award the servant, the amount of strength the earl applied when the he fists the butler's back coat -such pleasant and pleasurable memories. Clearing his mind, the cat-fanatic diverts his attention to cleansing his master's thin arms and hands only to be aroused again by the earl's subtle fingers.

No longer able to control his desires, the demon kisses the tips of the boy's fingers.

Slightly putting pressure on his canines, he teases the earl's figure tips, kissing each knuckle and wetting the gaps between the earl's perfect digits. He kisses the side of earls thins wrist bone, while biting and circling its shape with his demonic tongue as he recall the prideful earl's graceful motion of lifting the fine china up between his lips with his skinny arms, despite looking like it can break any minute. The demon then recalls the motion of the earls slim pinky's movement when he sets his cups gently down during tea time, now as he slips the pinky finger into his lips, lapping it greedily. As he occupies himself with the earl's digits, he glides his other free hands down to the inner thigh area of the adolescent to widen the gap.

Still on his knees, the demon averts his attention to the earl's almost meatless legs. Now while sucking on the patella (knee cap bone), the demon brings his large hands down to the earls miniature toes, twitching each toe with his fingers. Wrapping his hands on the boy's frail left ankle the demon brings it upwards into his eye level and plunges his fangs into his master's side calf, nibbling and tracing his tongue upward towards the earl's popliteus (behind knee), leaving a potent hickeys and kisses as he trails off to the shin and down to the toes.

Locking his eyes intently on the earl's toes, the demon replays in his mind the time when the earl commands ' _Lick them'._ Becoming half-erect from the memories, the raven hungrily laps on his master's toes, feeling the bulge in his pants becoming tighter he releases his erect member from the confined space. Immensely focused on pumping his member as he thrust his tongue in between the gaps of the earl's pea sized toes the raven purred to the texture of the earl's toes as he widens the gap of his thigh, allowing space in-between for his next purpose.

While grabbing the earl's ankle, he positions it above his erect member and rubs his head against the earl's sole as he kills his moans from the sweet contact and friction. After few moments with foot-play the demon felt the movement in his stomach, causing him to temporary ceases his action only to apply more pressure on his length with his master's feet as he ejaculates hard onto the dark navy carpet.

' _You disgusting pig,_ ' was what the demon's master would most like say in a monochromic voice with a smirk. The butler faintly smiles as he pictures the imagination.

Still feeling the heat, the demon boldly places each of his master's feet above the arm rest of the chair, allowing the devil to freely observe the deepest part of the earl. The demon licks his lips as he stares at the tight muscle in-between his master's bottom. Wetting his digits he pokes at the muscle and tries to insert a finger but stops with a better plan. Eyeing the small bub with half-closed lust filled eyes, he positions his face towards that the earl's perineum and bud.

-Door opens.-

"What are you doing," Ciel asks in a disgusted tone after opening the door to his room, dressed in a velvety maroon colored long coat. While showing no shock in his facial expression and physical movement but displays faint anger in his glowing red eyes.

Acknowledging Ciel's anger, Sebastian reorganizes his look and proper his clothes and puts the puppet back into the oversized suitcase and back under the bed.

Ciel glances towards Sebastian as he puts his toy puppet away while he takes off the coat and hangs it into his hanger and waits for Sebastian to undo his clothes to bathe him with eyes closed. As Sebastian unbuttons his shirt, "You pedophile" Ciel smirks.

"Well, not really. Since you're already over two hundred" as his hands slowly slides down from Ciel's lumbus to his upper back thigh as he leans down to his partner for a playful kiss.

"Hmm" Ciel replies in his ever so haughty tone after the kiss broke.

Note: The size of the puppet would be the same height and age as the Ciel at the beginning of the second season. Ciel in this fanfic is about 16-18 in physical appearance.


End file.
